


Old Rivals

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is being weird, but at least he'll tell Blue what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Texting. Day 17 of 30.
> 
> Green is the male, Blue is the female.

Blues phone went off.

 

She was using it as a bookmark when somebody decided to text. It interrupted her studying and peeved her a bit.

 

'They can wait for me to find what I need before I answer them. Hopefully it's not somebody from class who needs help though, because I'm struggling enough as it is. I can't help anyone.' she thought to herself.

 

The formulas had been more difficult to find than she had anticipated, so more time was being spent looking for it rather than actually studying. But she had known she'd seen it in the chapter; the whole formula, not just the parts where you piece it together yourself because the textbook writers are sadistic.

 

In five minutes of searching and rereading, Blue heard her phone go off again. Same tone, same sound; just reminding her that she had a message she had to check.

 

At the decision of needing a break, she flipped the page back to the page with the problems and reread the problem again, discovering that the question she was on didn't actually require it. She lay on her bed and rolled over onto her back, taking her phone from the page and viewing it.

 

'It's Green...' she thought to herself before contemplating how to go about him.

 

She didn't hate him, by any means. It was just really fun to annoy him. She was clever and shocking, even to Green. They've been going to school together for years. It's mostly been them throwing shade at each other, but she wouldn't say that she hated him.

 

She liked him in a way that could basically be described as “nobody else is allowed to make this boy cry.”

 

Blue lay on her bed as she held her phone to her body, forgetting she had a text message from Green while she thought about him. The phone went off again. It'd been 10 minutes and she still hadn't even looked at the message.

 

“Shit.” she thought to herself. She unlocked her phone and checked the message, finally.

 

“Hey, I need some stuff.”

 

“Like what?” she responded. It wasn't uncommon for him to ask for stuff. Some people would think of drugs or money. Green had a thing with shoujo dolls and manga. He held a “tough guy” exterior with Red but she knew. Ever since she recognized his familiarity with hers. And when she noticed hers disappearing and reappearing in the same spot. After that she started buying them for special events.

 

“You know that new romance movie? I need two tickets.”

 

It's not abnormal for him to be embarrassed about buying and doing “girly” things. It made him cute. It made him sensitive. Blue dug it.

 

“What time and what day?”

 

So there was a girl in Greens life. Interesting. This was going to happen eventually, and Blue knew that. It's happened before, minus the hook-up. Blue giggled to herself at the thought of how great of a girl Green must have gotten himself.

 

“You okay with sneaking out?” Green asked.

 

He was going to make her do a run outside in the middle of the night.

 

And it was Saturday.

 

She'd only have to tell her mom that she'd be home soon. That's it. She wouldn't even have to sneak out.

 

“If you tell me who she is then I'll get you the tickets tonight.”

 

'That's fair.' Blue thought to herself. If he could give her that, then she'd do it. Regardless of who she is, he's acting funny. He should say her name.

 

“It's a surprise.”

 

What on Earth did that mean? Did Green deem her important enough to introduce her to little old Blue? She was almost touched at the thought. She would have been if they weren't both 17, and it wouldn't matter at all.

 

“You know I don't work like that.”

 

He did. Honestly. They had been friends for years now, if he didn't know that then he shouldn't have the kind of power as her best friend.

 

“Fine. It's you.”

 

What.

 

What does he mean by that? Did he want to take her out to a movie? Did he want to be something more than friends? The thoughts flew around her head for a couple minutes before she finally answered

 

“I'll meet you at the theater in 20 minutes.”

 

The thought was a bit confusing to her. Did Green want to be her boyfriend? Blue pondered the thought for a moment while preparing to leave and yelling to her mom that she was going out. Her studies could wait. But she and Green being together?

 

She decided that she liked it.

 

Blue pulled on a jacket and made a bee line to the front door, smiling to herself. She'd figure out for herself in a bit.


End file.
